Quantum Robin
by Archer4
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett Leap into the body of Robin.He must find a way to change Batgirl's future!
1. Who is Batgirl?

Theorising that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project, known as QUANTUM LEAP. Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Doctor Beckett, prematurely stepped into the Project Accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was made through brainwave transmissions, with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Doctor Beckett could see and hear. Trapped in the past, Doctor Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right, that once went wrong and hoping each time, that his next leap will be the leap home.  
  
Roof top of Gotham City. July 18, 1999  
  
Sam to him self: Ok where the heck am I? And why am I wearing a black gloves? Where did I leap my self into? Ok I'm on a roof, great I hate heights! And I'm cold out here. And I'm wearing a small black and yellow cape!  
  
Batman: The Joker isn't here. Let's go!  
  
Sam to him self: YIKES!!! Where did he come from?! And who's the Joker?  
  
Batman: Robin are you going to stand there all night?  
  
Sam: Um nope. I'm ready to go! So um are we taking the stairs?  
  
Batman: I don't have times for games! [Batman uses his Bat grapple gun and swing to the Batmobile.] Come on Robin I'm not in the mood!  
  
Sam: Ok I'm coming. [Sam took out the grapple gun and swing a cross the roof!] OOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! [Then he crash in to the brick wall!] Ouch!  
  
Batman: Robin stop showing off.  
  
Sam: Sorry.  
  
[Later in the Batmobile,]  
  
Sam to him self: Ok this is getting to weird! First I find my self standing on the edge of a roof, then I end up wearing this silly costume and this guy just freaked me out wearing some kind of batsuit, and boy is he in the bad mood! And who is the Joker that he keep saying? Not only that, I nearly got my self killed swinging down from the roof to this car! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!! Where's Al anyway? And what am I suppose to do here?  
  
Sam: So what's next Batguy?  
  
Batman: What is it with you Tim? You been acting strange all night. Are you feeling ok?  
  
Sam: Yeah I'm fine. Really.  
  
[Then Al appear.]  
  
Al: Wow what car Sam! I wish I could drive it! Anyway nice outfit Sam! HAHAHA!  
  
Sam: What am I doing here?  
  
Batman: You said that you want to come along and help get the Joker.  
  
Al: Let's see here. You are Tim Drake and this guy here is Batman and his real name is Bruce Wayne. His parents were murder when he was ten years old. Then he vows on his parent's graves that he'll strike terrors in the heart of evil! Now as for you, Tim Drake is the third Robin The first was Dick Grayson who has now become Nightwing, And the second Robin was Killed by the Joker.  
  
Sam: Who is the Joker?  
  
Batman: That's it Tim! I'm not going to put up with you tonight! So right now SHUT-UP!  
  
Al: Boy what a grouch! Anyway the Joker is a clown, Batman arch enemy and he is so deadly that he kills without reason. So if you run in to him Sam watch out, he'll make you laugh to death. Anyhow you're here to save Batgirl's life.  
  
Sam: What will happen to her?  
  
Batman: Tim are you feeling ok? I mean you're scaring me.  
  
Sam: I'm fine Bruce, really!  
  
Batman: Ok.  
  
Al: I don't know yet, but ziggy is working on it. There's 90% chance that the Joker will shoot Batgirl in the legs. And you're here to prevent that from happening. I'll go back to get more information. In the mean time find this Batgirl and don't you let her out of your sight Sam.  
  
Sam: Ok.  
  
[Al leaves. Later at the Wayne manor]  
  
Alfred: Good evening master Tim. I trust you had a fun evening like always fighting crimes.  
  
Sam: Yeah I did thanks.  
  
Barbara: Hey Tim!  
  
Sam: Yes?  
  
Barbara: Want to go out with me and Dick tomorrow and fight Crime?  
  
Sam to him self: Dick? Oh she must means Nightwing! And if he's Nightwing, Then that means she's BATGIRL! Oboy!  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	2. Stay with her Sam!

Quantum Robin Chapter two.  
  
Barbara: Tim are you listening to me?  
  
Sam: Yeah I was just thinking I might join you guys tomorrow.  
  
Barbara: Good, We'll be looking forward to have you along with us.  
  
Sam: Yeah same here.  
  
[Later Sam was in Tim's room when Al came.]  
  
Al: So how's it going Sam? Did you find Batgirl?  
  
Sam: Yeah I did find her. She's at her apartment.  
  
Al: Well Ziggy got more or less Information on Batgirl.  
  
Sam: What do you mean more or less?  
  
Al: Well that's that thing about Batman, he's to secretive with his own secret identity. I can't even tell what's fact or fiction! At least there were something I can tell you like how he became a crime fighter. All I got is that Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Then her history about her is almost blocked!  
  
Sam: Then way would it be blocked? Can you go to the waiting room and Talk to Tim Drake and see if you can find out anymore information about Barbara?  
  
Al: Well I'll try, but in the meantime---  
  
Sam: ---Yes I know, stay with Barbara and don't let her out of my sight! But there's one problem  
  
Al: What's that?  
  
Sam: I got school in the morning!  
  
Al: Of all the, fine go to school, but don't you dare lose her Sam!  
  
Sam: Don't worry I won't.  
  
[Al then left Sam and went to the waiting room to see Tim.]  
  
Al: Hey kid, how're doing?  
  
Tim: Who are you? And what am I doing here?  
  
Al: My name is Al, and this is the waiting room.  
  
Tim: The waiting what?! What you mean Waiting room? Why did you kidnapped me?  
  
Al: Just calm down kid you're alright. This will be a little difficult for you to understand what I have to say.  
  
Tim: TRY ME!  
  
Al: Don't push your luck kid. Right now there's a man named Dr. Sam Beckett he's you and right now you're him, and he's there to save Batgirl's life. Now all I need you to do is to tell me how deadly the Joker is and where Batgirl Apartment is. Then you can return home back in your timeline soon.Do we have a deal?  
  
Tim: Deal. As long as you return me back to my own timeline soon. Is there anything else you want to know about?  
  
Al: Sure. What's it like to be Robin the boy wonder?  
  
Tim: Huh?  
  
[Later in Gotham City.]  
  
Sam to himself: Well school is finally is over, I hate this place! I couldn't find the class I was suppose to go, then I was late for lunch and what's worst is that I accidentally went into the girls locker room! Man did I messed up the poor kid life! Oh well anyway I was thankful that I ran into Barbara!  
  
Sam: Hi Barbara, I just got back from school!  
  
Barbara: How was your day in school?  
  
Sam: Don't ask! It was not that great. So where are you heading to?  
  
Barbara: To my apartment. I've got to take a shower, I'll see ya later Tim.  
  
Sam: Wait, Why don't we look for the Joker right now? He's out the some where waiting to hurt someone unless we don't stop him first. I mean might as well, why bother to clean up if you were to go out fight crime first? Then you would have to take another shower again.  
  
Barbara: Good point, But I really need to go Tim. Right now I'm tired and I need to go to bed.  
  
[A block away, Joker was watching Barbara and Sam Talking.]  
  
Joker: Blast that kid! Get out of her way so I can shoot her to death! I will have my revenge on commissioner Gordon by killing his daughter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
I would like to thank everyone for liking my story!:) Sorry I took so long to get this chapter to be finish. So please let me know What you think of it. 


	3. Saving Babara Gordon

Quantum Robin Chapter 3.  
  
[Barbara told Sam not to worry about the Joker. She was sure that Bruce would handle it just fine. Then she went to her apartment getting ready to take her shower. As the Joker was watching he started to walk to Barbara's apartment! Then Al came back in time to see the Joker!]  
  
Al: SAM! The Joker is over there!  
  
Sam: Where is he?!  
  
Al: THERE HE IS!!! OVER THERE! The clown guy!  
  
Sam: I see him! I'll stop him right now!  
  
[Sam was about to run at him.]  
  
Al: No wait, Sam! You have to dress up as Robin first! Find a dark ally and change into Robin! Then you go after that wacky manic!  
  
Sam: Do I have time?  
  
Al: Ziggy said he will shoot her in five minute, so yes you have time! Now hurry!  
  
Sam: Five minutes?! How do I---  
  
Al: ---Sam would you just go! Boy do you have to make everything a close call every time you leap?  
  
[Sam ran into the dark ally and change into Robin the boy wonder!]  
  
Al: Great! Now use the grapple gun and swing to Barbara's apartment!  
  
Sam: What?! You're kidding right? The last time I use this I crash right to the wall!  
  
Al: Sam would you just do this! We got four minutes left!  
  
Sam: Ok, here goes nothing!  
  
[Sam uses the grapple gun and swing to Barbara's apartment with a perfect landing!]  
  
Sam: AL! I DID IT!!! I didn't crash! Cool!  
  
Al: Great now hurry! The Joker is in the building and he's almost at her door!  
  
[Barbara was just getting out of the shower and put on her bath rope and tied the towel around her wet hair. Then she hears a knock at the door.]  
  
Barbara: Just a minute.  
  
[Then Sam see the Joker pointing a gun to the door! He hear Barbara unlocking the door, then he wasted no time and leap at the clown and the gun was drop right when Barbara open the door seeing Sam as Robin tackling the Joker to the ground! Then she ran to the phone and called the police.]  
  
Sam: It's over Joker. You're going back to Arkham where you belong.  
  
Joker: You'll pay for this! I'll have my revenge on you bird boy! YOU HEAR ME?! THIS ISN'T OVER WITH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sam: [To Al] what a wacko!  
  
Al: No kidding! I'm sure glad I'm not him!  
  
Sam: Yeah me too.  
  
[Later after the Joker is taken away to Arkham, Barbara was talking to Sam.]  
  
Barbara: Hey Tim, I want to thank you for saving my life. By the way, how did you know that the Joker was going to kill me?  
  
Sam: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Barbara: Yeah? Try me.  
  
Al: Sam don't.  
  
Sam: I am from the future and I leap into Tim Drake body to change the future.  
  
Barbara: HA! Yeah right! Real cute Tim.  
  
Sam: Told you wouldn't believe me.  
  
[Barbara smile and walk back to her apartment. And Sam is now all alone with Al.]  
  
Al: Hu-oh!  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Al: We just ruin the poor kid future!  
  
Sam: WHAT?! How?  
  
Al: Well Ziggy said that the Joker takes on his revenge on Robin by turning him into Joker Jr.! The poor kid would live the rest of his teenage year in rehab that makes him crazy! But, uh-oh, by the time he's in his mid fifty he'll turn into the Joker!  
  
Sam: What about Bruce and Barbara? What will happen to them?  
  
Al: Well Ziggy said that Barbara continue with school and she'll be a commissioner just like her father and as for Bruce, he'll continue to be Batman until he retire, then 20 years later he train a new kid to be Batman.  
  
Sam: Ok, so when do I leap?  
  
Al: Right about......Now.  
  
[Then Sam Leap to a different person.]  
  
[The day is November 22 1963. Sam leap on air force one heading to Dallas Texas.]  
  
Man: Mr. President, we will land in Dallas in a few minutes.  
  
Sam: Dallas?  
  
Woman: Jack you think this pink dress is ok?  
  
Sam: Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Yes Jack?  
  
Sam: What day is it?  
  
Jackie: It's November 22.  
  
[Sam's voice: Oh my gosh! I'm President Kennedy! I'm going to be assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald less an a hour! I'm going to die!  
  
Sam: [freaked out] Oh Boy!  
  
The End. 


End file.
